Fire Emblem: Future Awakening
Fire Emblem: Future Awakening is a beat 'em up video game developed by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Fire Emblem: Future Awakening is a side-scrolling beat 'em up in which the playable characters can perform physical and magic attacks. Physical moves include countering and mid-air dashes. Magic attacks, which drain the MP meter, include element spells and protective barriers. It's also possible to go into "Hyper Mode", a faster, more powerful version of the playable character. The game is separated in various stages and sub-stages with their own boss-fights, enemies, and puzzles. Gameplay modes include "Story" for up to two players, "Versus" and "Training". Some platforming elements have been added to break up the combat, and two new jumping manoeuvres, the air-dash and the homing jump, have been implemented. Some sequences in which these moves are used seem to be references to various 8-bit and arcade games, and some wire-Fu films. A large part of the game relies on a revised "barrier spell." All playable characters (and enemies on higher difficulty settings) have the barrier spell available, and at the cost of magic-over-time, it renders a character invincible. Properly timed use of the barrier spell allows a player to reflect projectiles and magic (in a visual effect reminiscent of Mischief Makers' Marina Liteyears throwing a laser or lightning bolt back at its source), or stun enemies who attack in melee. A green gauge is used to represent the character's (and speculatively, the player's) anger. At any point that the player's character is rendered immobile or out of the player's control, the player can rapidly press buttons to increase the anger gauge. Points allocated to the character's MOBility grant bonuses to how quickly this gauge increases. When it flashes, the character can press A+B simultaneously to activate "Hyper Mode" or "Anger Mode," starting a timer in which the anger gauge decreases, the magic gauge increases, the character is given a burst of speed, and the player is returned control of his/her character. If the player's character dies during the course of the game, a sinister figure appears and offers to give the character invincibility in exchange for his/her soul. If the player refuses, the princess appears and reassures the player that there will be another chance, before the game transitions to a game over screen. If the player agrees to the sinister figure's conditions, then the character is brought back to life in a state referred to as, "Devil Mode" that is unable to take damage (although still able to be knocked down and flung around) for the next 6 minutes, before the sinister figure reappears and destroys him/her, resulting in a game over screen. Regardless of the player's choice, he/she is able to continue the game from the last checkpoint reached before going into "Devil Mode." Also, the player is allowed to use almost every character that he/she unlocks, in the main story as well as in the other modes. Throughout the game, defeated enemies will drop crystals of varying sizes and colour, that act as the experience points. Between stages, players can allocate these crystals towards one or more of their character's attributes: Vitality, Mind, Attack, Defence, Magical Attack, Magical Defence, and Mobility. At certain points, you will have to fight the heroes from Fire Emblem Awakening, and upon defeating them, they will give you their souls, which will increase one of your attributes by 10. Increasing an attribute with soul crystals will raise the character's level, no matter how high that attribute was to begin with. The higher the character's level, the more soul crystals will be needed to reach the next level, so players have to allocate their points carefully. Anything left over after allocation, can be donated towards unlocking further playable characters. Plot Many years ago, the Shepherds become the guardians of Heaven. They were fighting the Demon Army sent by Satan. Chrom and the Shepherds escaped back to earth to find help. Years later, The Empire, lead by Augustus, rose to power. He resurrects Validar and uses the power of the Shepherds to take over the world. The few remaining resistance forces call upon the power of the Hero from the Other World, with one young soldier giving up his/her body to serve as its vessel. Throughout the game, the character fights the members of the Shepherds and earns their power. Ultimately, it is revealed that Princess Delilah have manipulated the Hero into doing her bidding and Satan has created the Hero in his attempt to create the ultimate warrior. In the final battle against Satan, all heroes gather to defeat it and subsequently leave for the Other World. Characters Playable Characters * Enn: A playable male character that uses fire magic * Zen: A playable female character that uses fire magic * Ray: A playable male character that uses lightning magic * Kei: A playable female character that uses lighting magic * Hyu: A playable male character that uses ice magic * Sae: A playable female character that uses ice magic Other Characters * Princess Delilah: The leader of the resistance and one of the Emperor's elite agents. In truth, she is revealed that her true goal is to use the Hero to harvest the souls for her so she can give them to Satan, who needs them to regain his full power. In battle, she uses her Light Magic to attack her opponents. She was killed by the Hero in stage 9. * Dr. Ares: A wise scientist who formally served Emperor Augustus. * Samson: A brave soldier who served Princess Delilah as her knight. He is killed in the first stage. * Amelia: Captain of the resistance. Prior to the penultimate stage, she becomes the leader of the resistance. * Dylan: One of the Empire's high ranking soldiers. He battled the Hero, only to be bested in battle. In the penultimate stage, he is killed by Robyn and his soul is taken by Gangrel. * Emperor Augustus: Emperor and Leader of the Imperial Forces. His goal is to conquer Heaven, Hell and Earth. Before his fight with the Hero, he tells him/her that the Empire was meant to maintain the balance between Light and Darkness. At the end of Stage 7, he is slain by Delilah. * Julius: A high ranking general who is the Emperor's right-hand man. In battle, he is armed with a broadsword. Even without his weapon, his attacks can deal harsh damage to opponents and can use his Dark Magic to his advantage. At the end of stage 7, he is revealed that he worked for Satan. After his third loss, Satan granted him an invincible body for the next 6 minutes, before he reappears and destroys him. * Satan: A monstrous figure who offers to give the Hero invincibility in exchange for his/her soul. He is also the game's final boss. Characters from Fire Emblem Awakening * Chrom: An unaligned warrior who appeared as the boss of stages 1 & 2. He is the first member to the Shepherds to be fought by the player. * Robin: Validar's son and Robyn's twin brother. He is the Imperial Tactician. He is fought in stages 2 and 7. * Robyn: Validar's daughter and Robin's twin sister. She uses her brother's move set and is fought in stage 8. In the end of stage 7, she is revealed to be an agent from Heaven. * Lissa: The sprightly Ylissean princess and younger sister of Emmeryn and Chrom. She is the boss of the Weapons Factory stage. * Frederick: The loyal retainer for Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa. He is the boss of the Highway stage. * Vaike: A thick-headed Shepherd Fighter and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival. He is the boss of the Desert stage. * Miriel: A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. In stage 8, she is revealed to be an agent of Emmeryn. Near the end of the game, she gave her soul to the Hero in his/her preparation for his/her clash with Satan. She is the only member of the Shepherds that cannot be fought in Story Mode. * Sully: A brash, tomboyish Shepherd Cavalier deemed a "woman to end all men." She served as one of Vaike's officers. * Ricken: A young Shepherd Mage who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. He served as one of Vaike's officers. * Kellam: A Shepherd Knight with a lack of presence in front of other people. He served as one of Frederick's officers. * Stahl: A well-meaning Shepherd Cavalier with a voracious appetite. He served as one of Frederick's officers. * Maribelle: A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. She served as one of Lissa's officers. * Sumia: A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. She served as one of Lissa's officers. * Cordelia: One of the guardians of Heaven. She appears as the first boss of stage 8. * Tiki: One of the guardians of Heaven who served as Emmeryn's champion. She appears as the second boss of stage 8. * Emmeryn: The ruler of Heaven and the older sister of Chrom and Lissa. Like Miriel, she cannot be fought by the player in Story Mode. * Lucina: The daughter of Chrom and gifted with the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is fought in stage 6. * Tharja: A Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. She is fought in stage 6. * Validar: The leader of the Grimleal, the religious sect worshiping Grima and the father of the Robin and Robyn. He is fought (and killed) by the player in stage 7. * Aversa: A scheming femme fatale, Validar's protege, and Gangrel's subordinate. She is fought (and killed) by the player in stage 7. * Gangrel: The Mad King of Plegia and current leader of the Shepherds. He served Emperor Augustus and Julius until he was revealed to be one of Emmeryn's agents. In the first stage, he killed Samson and battled the Hero, only to lose. In stage 8, he taken Dylan's soul and fought the Hero once more but is ultimately defeated. Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Beat 'em up games Category:Nintendo Switch Games